Ann Darrow (King Kong 1933)
Ann Darrow is a character from the 1933 movie King Kong, with whom the giant ape Kong falls in love. Appearance In the 1993 film, she is wearing a long white dress (pink in the colorized version). She has blonde hair, Later in the film, the top side bit of her dress is ripped off, revealing a silver bra. Personality In the original film, Ann is portrayed as a beautiful young woman, who, despite being told she doesn't belong on board a ship with several men, keeps an optomistic point of view. She is also quite charming, as Jack Driscoll, the tough first mate, even falls in love with her. However, because she is portrayed as a woman in the 30's, she is shown to be typical damsel in distress at times, and is helpless against Kong. And though Kong does fall in love with her, she is terrified of him and only screams when he is near. Biography ''King Kong'' Ann Darrow is portrayed by Fay Wray. Ann is an unemployed actress reduced to homelessness by the Great Depression. Rescued from the streets by filmmaker Carl Denham, she travels with him to Skull Island aboard the tramp steamer S.S. Venture and meets a love interest in the ship's first mate, Jack Driscoll. Once on the island, she is captured by natives who subsequently offer her as a sacrifice to Kong, whom they worship as a god. Despite Ann's sheer terror, Kong falls in love with her and takes her to his home inside a massive cavern atop Skull Mountain. She is rescued from the cavern by Driscoll and his comrades, only to be ruthlessly pursued back to the native village by an enraged Kong, who will stop at nothing to get her back. An intense battle ensues, as Kong has breached the gates and the natives hurl spears at Kong. King Kong, in anger, destroys much of their village. However he is not prepared for the weaponry of the sailors, who deploy gas bombs which render him unconscious. Smelling an incredibly profitable opportunity, Denham transports Kong to New York City, with the intent of putting him on display for paying crowds as "King Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World". Unfortunately on opening night, Kong escapes and goes on a rampage through downtown Manhattan, once again capturing Ann. In the film's finale, King Kong carries Ann to the very top of the Empire State Building, where he is engaged by a squadron of military fighter planes. Kong is finally killed, falling to the streets below and Ann is reunited with Jack Driscoll. Relationships Jack Driscoll To be added Carl Denham To be added King Kong To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''King Kong'' 1933AnnDressTorn8.png|Ann is reunited with the Venture crew 1933AnnDressTorn7.png 1933AnnDressTorn6.png|Ann running away from Kong 1933AnnDressTorn5.png|Ann and Jack fall to the water 1933AnnDressTorn2.png 1933AnnDressTorn3.png|Ann after getting her dress torn 1933AnnDressTorn10.png 1933AnnDressTorn.png 1933 Kong rips Ann dress.png|Ann getting her dress torn 1933AnnDressTorn9.png 1933AnnDressTorn4.png Category:Adults Category:Love Interest Category:King Kong (1933) Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Singles Category:Main Characters